1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp for fastening a long body such as a cable and hose to a panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a clamp of this type, one shown in FIG. 1 is proposed (not prior art). This clamp comprises a flat-plate like base 1, a connection leg 2 disposed on a back surface of the base 1 for connecting the base 1 to a panel P, an auxiliary leg 3 for substantially constantly maintaining a gap between the base 1 and the panel P caused by the connection leg 2, and a sandwiching portion 4 standing on a front surface of the base 1 and having a column 41. Locking portions 4a serving for preventing a cable (wire) C as a long body from being pulled out are projecting from the column 41 such as to be opposed to each other.
The connection leg 2 includes a projection 2a for preventing the connection leg 2 from being pulled out after the connection leg 2 is inserted into a through hole (not shown) of the panel P. The connection leg 2 also includes a skirt 2b for maintaining a predetermined gap between the base 1 and the panel P such that the gap is opened.
The sandwiching portion 4 includes first to third columns 41 to 43 standing from the base 1 directly. The sandwiching portion 4 can hold the cable C if the sandwiching portion 4 has two columns, i.e., one-side column and the other-side column, but if the sandwiching portion 4 has three or more columns as the one-side column and the other-side column disposed alternately, the sandwiching portion 4 can hold a plurality of adjacent cables 4.
Opposed surfaces of the first and second columns 41 and 42 are provided with locking projections 4a at upper and lower two positions. Opposite surfaces of the second and third columns 42 and 43 are provided with locking projections 4a at upper end positions. Therefore, upper and lower two cables C can be held between the first and second columns 41 and 42, and one cable C can be held between the second and third columns 42 and 43.
In the conventional clamp, if an attempt is made to insert the cable C between the first and second columns 41 and 42 or between the second and third columns 42 and 43, as shown in Fig.2, the base 1 is curved into a recess shape by an insertion resistance of the locking portions 4a. Therefore, there is a problem that a distance between tip ends of the first and second columns 41 and 42 or a distance between tip ends of the second and third columns 42 and 43 is narrowed, and it is difficult to insert the cable C.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above problem, and it is an object to provide a clamp capable of easily inserting a cable between columns.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a clamp for fastening a long body such as a cable and a hose to a panel, comprising: a plate-like base, a connection leg disposed on a back surface of the base for connecting the base to the panel, an auxiliary leg provided for substantially constantly maintaining a gap between the base and the panel generated by the connection leg, and a sandwiching portion standing on a front surface of the base and having one and other columns from which locking projections serving as pull-out preventing members for the long body are projecting such as to be opposed to each other, wherein the back surface of the base is provided at a position thereof corresponding to the sandwiching portion with a rib having a height abutting against the panel.
According to a second aspect of the invention, the rib has a first rib which extends on the back surface of the base such as to connect the one column and the other column.
According to a third aspect of the invention, the one column and the other column is formed of wall-like members opposed to each other in parallel, the rib has a first rib which is on the back surface of the base and which intersects the one column and the other column and extends such as to connect these columns to each other.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, one end of the first rib reaches the auxiliary leg.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, the rib includes a second rib provided on the back surface of the base between the one and the other columns.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, the one column and the other column is formed of wall-like members opposed to each other in parallel, the rib includes a second rib located between the one and the other columns on the back surface of the base and extending in parallel to the columns.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, the auxiliary leg and the first and second ribs are integrally connected to each other.
In the first aspect of the invention, since the back surface of the base is provided at a position thereof corresponding to the sandwiching portion with a rib having a height abutting against the panel, even if a resistance is generated when the long body is inserted between the columns by the locking projection, the base is not curved toward the panel. Thus, columns are inclined in such a direction that tip ends of the columns are separated from each other and thus, it is easy to insert the long body between the columns.
In the second aspect, the rib has the first rib which extends on the back surface of the base such as to connect the one column and the other column. Thus, it is possible to prevent the base from being curved toward the panel at least between the columns. That is, the rib may be short in length between the columns (first rib), the cost can be reduced. The first rib can prevent the columns from being inclined in such a direction that the columns are separated from each other, the holding force of the long body by the columns and the locking projection can be increased.
In the third aspect, the one column and the other column is formed of wall-like members opposed to each other in parallel, the rib has a first rib which is on the back surface of the base and which intersects the one column and the other column and extends such as to connect these columns to each other. Thus, the holding force of the long body by the columns and the locking projection can further be increased, and the length of the first rib can be minimized.
In the fourth aspect, one end of the first rib reaches the auxiliary leg. Thus, the first rib functions as a member for reinforcing the auxiliary leg, and the leg functions as a member for reinforcing the rib. Thus, the strength of each of the first rib, auxiliary leg and the base can be enhanced. As a result, the holding force of the long body by the columns and the locking projection can be enhanced.
In the fifth aspect, the rib includes a second rib provided on the back surface of the base between the one and the other columns. Thus, the base is curved such that the opposite sides of the second rib approach the panel by the resistance acting on the locking projection when the long body is inserted. Thus, columns are inclined in such a direction that tip ends of the columns are separated from each other and thus, it is extremely easy to insert the long body between the columns.
When the long body is pulled out between the columns, a portion of the base is curved such that the portion of the second rib sides is separated away from the panel by the resistance acting on the locking portion. Thus, the tip end of the third column approaches the second column and therefore, the resistance of the locking portion when the long body is pulled out from the columns is increased. Therefore, the holding force of the long body by the column and the locking portion can be enhanced.
In the six aspect of the invention, the one column and the other column is formed of wall-like members opposed to each other in parallel, the rib includes a second rib located between the one and the other columns on the back surface of the base and extending in parallel to the columns. Thus, the inclination of the third column generated by the resistance of the locking portion becomes substantially constant in the widthwise direction thereof (in a direction in which the long body extends). Thus, the holding force of the long body by the locking portions is substantially uniformized in the widthwise direction of the columns.
In the-seventh aspect of the invention, since the auxiliary leg and the first and second ribs are integrally connected to each other, each of them functions as a reinforcing member for the other one. Thus, the strength of the auxiliary leg, the first and second ribs can be enhanced, and the strength of the base can also be enhanced. As a result, the holding force of the long body by the columns and the locking portions can be enhanced.